A Surprise Visitor
by GoDownWithThisShip
Summary: Kol pays Katherine a little visit. REQUESTED FIC . One-shot. Sort of PWP. It's my first lemon, go easy on me.


**This was a fic requested by Kol and Elena (.net/u/2849168/)**

Kol stood silently, the darkness cloaked him from sight. He didn't dare exhale for the occupant of the one bedroom flat would be sure to hear him. He edged silently over to one of the large windows and cautiously peered inside. At first all he saw was an almost bare living area. The walls were creme colored and the carpet was a few shades darker. There was a simple creme colored living room set. The flat was still and the longer he waited the more he began to question whether or not he should have trusted the source that led him here. Maybe she had truly fled the country. However, the woman in question entered the room and Kol felt an electric current jolt through his body.

Katherine entered the living room. She was exhausted. It had taken her all day to find a place to stay for the night and she had to make do with this shit hole. From what she gathered, the owners had been an old (and now deceased) couple. Their children were business people in New York so the flat would be vacant until they could figure out what to do with it. _Good. I'd hate to have to stay here long, _she thought miserably. _I can't stay here long, _she reminded herself. She flicked the light switch and was immediately greeted by darkness. She moved across the room but a curious tingle spread up her spine. Someone was watching her. She spun around to face the large window at the opposite side of the room. It revealed nothing except the shrubs and trees outside. She turned and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

_That was close, _Kol thought straightening up from his hiding place in the bushes. The living room was now dark but there was a light shining out of a small higher window next to it. He was in luck, a tall tree stood just beside the window and he jumped to a sturdy branch with a good view of the window. He peered in and watched Katherine peeling off her cotton t-shirt and skin tight jeans. He resisted the urge to break the feeble glass of the window and sweep in to take her now. _Patience, _he scolded himself.

Katherine tested the hot water with her hand. When she was satisfied with the temperature she reached around her back and unclasped her bra and slid it off along with her panties. She stepped into the shower and was immediately comforted by the warmth. She let the water swallow her and the steam engulf her. She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her dark curled hair. _What the hell are you going to do with yourself Katherine. This is it. You're completely alone now. _She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a cold breeze flooded into the room and washed away the warmth. Katherine's eyes snapped open, she was face to face with her worst nightmare.

"K-Kol," she murmured.

He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Hello, Love."

"What are you doing here?" she asked cooly. She tried to struggle out of his grasp but he held her there firmly.

"I'm hundreds of years older than you Katherine. I suggest you stop moving before I'm forced to hurt you and that's the _last _thing I want."

She stopped struggling at once, "What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I could ask you the same thing," one of his hands drifted from its place in the crook of her lower back. It traveled up, over her ribcage, and then down, his fingertips trailed along her bare stomach.

She shivered, half from the cold, and half from his touch. "What do you want?" she tried to assume her usual confidence but all that came out was a weak shadow of that.

"You," he said hungrily.

His lips pressed eagerly against hers before she could even formulate a reply. He was pulling her into him as his lips worked against hers. She rammed her hands into his chest in a futile effort in pushing him away. He pushed her back into the shower wall and she looked up at him with frightened brown eyes.

Kol spoke in a steady, methodical voice, "Don't fight it Katerina. You've wanted this for a long time,"

She watched as his pupils dilated and contracted. At first she was overcome with a feeling of content, then slowly the content turned to hunger. She straightened up and pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt and began to kiss him forcefully. He disregarded the buttons on his shirt and instead ripped it open. He pulled her into him relishing the sensation of her soft skin against his. He forced her against the shower wall and she wrapped both legs around his waist. He rolled his hips slowly and deliberately into hers causing her to let out a moan. This only caused him to grind against her faster and with more force.

He lifted her and carried her to the small bedroom where he threw her onto the bed and pinned her hands above her head. He began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck and over her breasts. When he got to her dark nipples he simply flicked his tongue and her toes curled with pleasure. He released her hands and she quickly began to unzip his jeans and wrestle him out of them. He skimmed off his briefs and their roles reversed.

She felt him enter her soon after she rolled on top of him. She gasped and he gripped her on either side of her waist forcing her further onto his hard throbbing cock. She let out a cry of passion and dug her nails into his chest. He was pressing against her most sensitive flesh now and she rocked harder against him. They were both frantic until at last, her back arched and she gave into him at the exact moment he gave into her.

When their passion dwindled. She crouched above him and studied his face. He flipped her over so that he was now crouching over her. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, "That is all I came for, Katerina,"

"Will you be back?" she asked, running a hand up and down his thigh.

He paused for a moment before answering, "Maybe." And he vanished


End file.
